


Pregnant Pride

by WellRoundedCowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pride, this oneshot is over 20 pages i'm gonna scream, trans men get pregnant too and you're just gonna have to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellRoundedCowboy/pseuds/WellRoundedCowboy
Summary: It's time for the annual gay pride parade, and Hanzo and Jesse are excited to have their first pride parade as a family. What's more, Hanzo is planning on finally proposing to his baby-daddy. Unfortunately for him, it seems there's never a right moment to do so. And unfortunately for Jesse, he's being plagued by what seems to be a weirdly persistent case of false contractions while he's trying to make a point about trans men and pregnancy.





	Pregnant Pride

Ah, June. Warm and sunny, green trees and blue skies. The beginning of the season for ice cream, s’mores, beach days, and vacations. And best of all, the month of gay pride. That sense of pride, of security in one’s identity and the ability to be happy in it despite being marginalized… That’s the true meaning of June, surely.

And what more energizing expression of pride than the annual parade? It was happening later in the day, and the Overwatch Queer Social Club was marching in it. An organization to bring LGBT people together and provide a sense of community; to free queer people from their sense of isolation and show them they’re not alone. Jesse and Hanzo had met there several years ago, and had become friends fairly quickly. Soon they were spending all their free time together, and then they were roommates. Then they were boyfriends, and then, to the surprise of no one, they were building a family. And now here they were, preparing to celebrate their queerness together.

Along with their children, of course.

“Jesse, you have to hold still or I’m going to mess up your flag.” Hanzo said, unable to help his smile.

“I can’t help it, that tickles!” Jesse giggled.

Here they were in their preparations for the parade, with Hanzo on his knees painting a transgender pride flag over Jesse’s pregnant belly. They were expecting twins, and even though Jesse had grown rather huge, he was insistent on joining the parade. They hadn’t missed the previous years’ parades, and unless the twins decided to make their debut today, this year would be no exception.

And speaking of the twins, they seemed excited for the day too. They wouldn’t stop kicking and rolling, and making Hanzo’s job of painting his belly even harder. “I’m trying to make you two look nice for the parade! Hold still and let me paint, you rascals!” He laughed.

“Aw, they can’t help it, honey. They’re just lil babies, and they don’t know how to contain their excitement yet.” Jesse chuckled as he ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair.

“I know, I know. I just wish they would be a little more helpful.” Hanzo said with a small laugh. “Still, I can’t blame them. I’m excited too. This is their first pride parade!”

“I know! Our first parade as a family! We gotta take lots of pictures, okay?” Jesse said, bouncing up and down.

“Hold still, Jesse! I’m going to mess up your flag, and you’re going to bounce yourself into labor!” Hanzo scolded. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you have sugar cereal for breakfast.”

“Sorry, sorry! The three of us are just too excited!” Jesse giggled.

“Speaking of labor, though, I want you to tell me if you feel even the slightest hint of a contraction.”

Jesse stopped his smiling and crossed his arms over his belly, giving an adorable, if childish pout. “This again? Hanzo, I already told you. Nothin’s gonna keep me from our family’s first pride parade. Especially not some damn fake contractions. And the kids ain’t due for a few more weeks anyway.” He took his partner’s hand and smiled down at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry, honey. We’ll be fine. Just focus on enjoyin’ our first parade as a family, okay?”

Hanzo just smiled and looked up to his partner like a lovesick puppy. “Alright, my love. If that’s what would make you happy. Let me just finish this flag, and then we should be good to go.” Hanzo finished writing a few words on Jesse’s belly, carefully drawing the brush across the skin covering his full womb. He had “MEN CAN MAKE BABIES TOO!” proudly emblazoned over the proof of the statement. He put the brush down and leaned back a little bit to take in his work, smiling proudly. Despite the giggles which made the belly jiggle and the kicking of the children inside of it, Hanzo had done a nice job painting the flag and writing. “All done. Now if that isn’t the prettiest belly I’ve ever seen, I don’t know what is.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of the bump, where the paint had dried.

“Thank you, honey. I want the world to see that us trans men can have babies too, and that a pregnant man ain’t weird!” He turned and looked himself over in the mirror, taking in his reflection. He was wearing a rainbow tie dye crop top with a small V-neck Jesse had ripped into it and cargo shorts which sat low on his hips and beneath his bump, leaving his belly completely on display in all its pregnant glory. And despite being so far into his pregnancy, Jesse’s belly was still maintaining its perfectly high and round shape. He’d had to eschew his usual cowboy theme for pride since none of it fit him right now, and because none of it was particularly comfortable either. His favorite crop top and shorts were the best alternative he had until he was back to his pre-pregnancy body. On his left cheek was painted a gay pride flag, and on his right was a trans pride flag. Where most pregnant men might want to wear an outfit less revealing, Jesse was wearing this revealing ensemble in hopes of making a point about being proud of his body. That and because today was going to be a hot one, and being pregnant in the summer isn’t easy. The more he could vent his body’s heat, the better.

Jesse turned around and looked at Hanzo, smiling. “Don’t we look handsome today? Especially you, Hanzo.” He ran his eyes up and down the father of his children, taking in his current outfit. Hanzo was wearing a black fishnet top, white ripped jeans, and black high top sneakers. His undercut was freshly shaven, his beard was looking sharp, he’d gotten his nails painted black just the day before, he was wearing all sorts of cute pride bracelets, he had a little gay pride flag painted on his left cheek, and his abs and pecs were, as usual, to die for. “Oh yes, I could just eat you up.” He waddled over to Hanzo and began playfully pretending to bite him. “Om nom nom!”

Hanzo laughed and gently pushed Jesse away. “Are you sure I’m the one to be eaten here? You’re the one looking like a snack, you know.”

Jesse grinned and turned his back to Hanzo, looking over his shoulder at him. “Baby, I ain’t no snack. I’m the whole damn meal!” He smacked his ass and winked, poking out his tongue and smiling.

“I’ll vouch for that!” Hanzo said, stepping forward and grabbing a handful of Jesse’s ass.

Jesse giggled and wrapped his arms around Hanzo, kissing him. Their kiss lasted several seconds, and then he pulled away. “Alright, time to get goin’, babe. The flags are in the car, right?”

Hanzo nodded . “In the trunk. You go get the car started; I’ll be out in a minute. I just need to grab something.”

“Got it. I’ll meet you outside, hon.” Jesse slid on his maternity flip flops, grabbed the car keys, and waddled out the door. As soon as he was outside, Hanzo dashed upstairs. He ran into their bedroom and began digging through his closet. There, hiding inside of a shoebox, was a smaller box of velvet, and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Hanzo took it and sucked in a deep breath. He’d been planning on proposing to Jesse for the longest time now, but after learning that he was pregnant, he had to put planning a proposal on the backburner to start planning out a nursery instead. But now the nursery was finished, all of the baby clothes were tucked away and waiting, the diapers were stockpiled, and there was nothing left to stand in the way of Hanzo asking the love of his life to marry him. And what better day to do so than the day they celebrate their love? Hanzo tucked the box into his pocket and stood up, taking a deep breath. Clenching his fist, he vowed that before the day was through, Jesse McCree, his soulmate and father of his children, would be his fiance. With the ring safely tucked away, Hanzo hurried out to the car.

As Hanzo was running around inside the house, Jesse was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, rubbing his belly and talking to the twins as he listened to some music. “...And at the end of the parade route, there’s a lil festival goin’ on in the park! There’s tents of all kinda gay rights groups, like the one we’re marchin’ with. And there’s music, and food trucks, and ice cream vendors… I think I heard someone say they’re settin’ up a ferris wheel this year. I ain’t the biggest fan of ferris wheels myself, but I’ll see if I can’t get us a ride, okay?” The response was a series of excited rolls and kicks inside of his belly, making Jesse giggle. “I’m glad you’re so excited! I look forward to the parade every year because it’s so much fun, and now you can too!” Jesse’s happiness was cut off, however, when he felt a twinge in his belly. A squeeze that made his womb feel like it was trapped in a vice. A vice which was relatively loose, but a vice all the same. “Hey, that better have been a fake contraction, or daddy’s gonna be real mad at you two.” Jesse huffed. “I know you’re both excited to join the fun, but if you come today, none of us are gonna get to go to the parade. I’ll keep you both happy with plenty of ice cream this year, but you’ll both just have to wait til next year to join the fun.” He patted his tummy when he felt both twins kick in protest at hearing that they’d have to wait. “Now now, don’t you worry. A year’s a lot shorter than you think. And the two of you are so young, you won’t even notice it flyin’ by. You’ll see. But seriously. That contraction had better be fake.”

Hanzo ran up alongside the car and hopped in, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway. It was a fifteen minute drive to the start of the parade route, and another ten to find parking that wasn’t too far away for someone as pregnant as Jesse. On the way, Jesse occasionally felt his belly squeeze on itself, contracting, but they didn’t hurt, and they weren’t coming very fast. It was nothing to worry about.

“Hanzo, this spot’s fine.”

“No it isn’t. Your feet will start swelling before the parade can even start.”

Finally, when they found a space that Hanzo could begrudgingly accept, he parked and hurriedly exited the car, rushing to the passenger door and helped Jesse out. “Thanks, sugar.” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo on the cheek which didn’t have any paint on it.

They popped open the trunk and removed the flags they had inside. Hanzo helped Jesse wrap his trans flag around his shoulders so he was wearing it like a cape, and Jesse returned the favor with Hanzo’s gay pride flag. “There. Now we’re a couple of queer superheroes.” Jesse chuckled, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose.

“The best kind of superheroes.” Hanzo laughed. “Now, let’s try to find the others.” He took his lover’s hand and together they began searching through the large parking lot where everyone in the parade was waiting alongside their floats and vans. They turned their heads at hearing a loud whistle, and there they saw the people they were looking for, as they saw their friend Lena sitting on Overwatch’s van and waving at them. They hurried over as quickly as Jesse could waddle, and were met with hugs from their friends. Fareeha, Lena, Mei, Genji… Almost everyone was here today.

“Oooh, Jesse, I love what you’ve done! This trans flag is even bigger than the one you’re using as a cape!” Lena squealed, playfully poking Jesse’s popped-out belly button, making him laugh. She bent down in front of his belly and spoke. “Hello in there! Are you two ready for your first pride parade?” She placed a hand on the bump and felt a firm kick. “I’ll take that as a yes! They’re very excited!”

“They’ve been kickin’ all mornin’!” Jesse said proudly, rubbing his belly. “They weren’t happy when I said they’d have to wait til next year to actually join the party, though.”

“Jesse, don’t rub your belly too much or you’ll rub off the paint.” Hanzo chuckled.

Before Jesse could reply, Gabe came up to him and handed him a water bottle. “I’ve got more in a cooler in the van. It’s gonna be a scorcher today, and I don’t want you overheating. In fact, I still don’t think you should be marching this year; are you sure you wouldn’t rather just sit in the van?”

Jesse huffed and pointed to his belly. “Gabe, I’ve got a message I want people to see. How are they gonna see it if I’m in the van?”

“You could sit in the back with the doors open.”

“Nobody’s gonna pay attention to me like that. I appreciate the concern, Gabe, but I’ll be fine. If I need more water I’ll let you know, but you don’t need to fuss over me.”

Gabe opened his mouth to protest, but was called by Jack before he could speak. “Alright, Jess, I’ll trust you. But if you start to get hot, or tired, or your feet start swelling, just hop in the van for a while, alright?”

Jesse nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Will do, Gabe.” As Gabe walked off, Jesse turned to Hanzo. “You’ve infected Gabe with your constant worryin’!” He chuckled. “Shame on you.”

“He does make a good point, Jesse.” Hanzo stated, placing a hand on his lover’s belly to gently rub and feel his children’s kicks. “I know you want to join in the festivities and have some fun, but you need to put your well-being first, okay?” He looked to Fareeha and Genji. “Where’s Angela? I’d feel a little better if our resident doctor was here today.”

“She had to work today, but she sends her love and promises she’ll be with us next year.” Genji said, not looking up from his phone.

“Don’t worry, honey. I know what I’m doin’.” Jesse assured his partner. He stepped closer to Hanzo, pressing his belly against him as he kissed him. They were interrupted when someone came up to Jesse and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi, I hope you won’t think this is weird, but can I get a picture? I love what you have painted on your belly!”

Jesse was more than happy to comply. He stood with his legs apart, proudly pointing to his belly while Hanzo squatted beside him, gesturing to the bump as well. A few more people spotted the pair and requested pictures, happy to see a trans man so open with his pregnancy. “Look at you, Jesse. You’re turning into the star of the parade!” Fareeha laughed.

“Hell yeah I am!” Jesse laughed, striking another pose for another picture. His smile faltered only for the smallest fraction of a second as he felt another squeezing in his belly. Another contraction. Okay, so this was starting to become a bit disconcerting. But it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience so far, and no one seemed to notice his brief lapse in smiling. These didn’t even hurt. Surely this was all just a persistent case of braxton-hicks. Jesse was fine.

“Hey, parade’s starting!” Jack called from the van. “Everyone in place!” All of the people crowded around Jesse thanked him for his time and posing for their photos, then hurried off to rejoin whichever group they were marching with. Jesse held Hanzo’s hand, and soon everyone was off marching through the streets. Music blaring, people cheering from the sidewalk, a little bit of confetti, and people in the parade making up chants for equality as they marched. The couple waved as they spotted people continuing to take pictures of the pregnant man from the sidelines. Jesse smiled and proudly rubbed his belly, happy that so many people were seeing his message.

Hanzo was over the moon to see his lover so happy. Of course, even at the slow speed all the vans and floats were moving, Jesse seemed to be waddling pretty hard to try and keep up, weighed down with such a large bump as he was. Still, the atmosphere was vibrant and full of life and love, and maybe, just maybe, he could pull Jesse aside right now to propose. As Hanzo was thinking over such an idea, however, Jesse pulled him from his reverie with a gentle tug on his fishnet shirt. “My feet hurt, I finished my water, and I’m thirsty. I’m gonna sit in the back of the van for a bit.” Hanzo nodded and helped Jesse hop onto the back of the van, which was no easy feat since the van was moving and the pregnant man waddled heavily these days. But they made it, and they sat in the back, doors open and legs hanging off the edge as they waved to the crowd with the vehicle moving forward. Hanzo decided this wasn’t the time to propose, though. After all, his lover would inevitably want to resume walking once he was feeling better, and proposing would mean pulling him aside and falling behind the rest of the group, and they wouldn’t be able to catch back up with Jesse as heavy as he was. No, there would be a chance later, surely. And a better one at that.

As Hanzo and Jesse continued their march, hand in hand and smiles all around, the pregnant man kept feeling the occasional contraction. Jesse had felt braxton-hicks before today, of course, but these were rather persistent. And they were gradually becoming more than just an annoyance too. Surely they would end soon, though. There was no way the twins would be coming today. Jesse wasn’t due for a couple more weeks. True, multiples tend to arrive earlier, but the twins knew how important today was, right?

Right?

Hanzo sighed and fanned himself with his skimpy fishnet top. “Phew, is it hot today! And it’s only just past noon! I picked the wrong day to wear jeans.”

“There’s never a wrong day to wear jeans when you’ve got an ass that won’t quit.” Jesse chuckled as he grabbed his lover’s ass. Hanzo yelped and laughed, playfully pushing Jesse’s hand away.

“You pervert!” He said, laugh-snorting. His smile disappeared, though, when he noticed that the pregnant man seemed mildly uncomfortable. “Jesse? Are you okay?”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Just hot.”

Hanzo nodded in understanding. “Of course. If I’m hot, I can only imagine how you must feel. You’ve got two little bodies growing inside of you, after all. Once the parade is done, let’s get you a nice cold milkshake.”

And there was no shortage of vendors offering a nice cold treat on such a hot day. The park was the end of the parade route, and therein were food vendors of all sorts, and several ice cream trucks. There was a stage set up where different people were speaking before a crowd of eager parade-goers. There were tents set up by various LGBT groups seeking to tell others of what services they offered for the community and reach more people. There were even a few art vendors looking to sell their works to their fellow gays. Just a bit beyond the stage, a ferris wheel was set up, and it looked like people were already lining up for it. The area was full of energy, life, and love. The kind that only comes around at this time of year.

After Jesse had gotten his milkshake, he and Hanzo sat in the shade beneath a tree beside the pond, watching the turtles, the ducks, and the koi. “I love this time of year.” Jesse said with a happy sigh, placing his milkshake to sit upon his belly, which shifted from the movements within. “Lots of sunlight, blue skies, green grass and trees... It’s a world come back to life after the cold sleep of winter and the sluggish awakening of spring.”

“Too bad it’s so hot.” Hanzo griped. “And it only gets hotter every year. By the time our children are our age, they’ll have to attend pride parades naked if they don’t want to risk heat strokes.”

“Remember that time we were at the pride parade up in San Francisco?” Jesse asked, smiling at the memory. “We saw those guys wearin’ nothin’ but dick socks and flip flops?”

Hanzo laughed as he recalled the sight. “I remember that! I thought to myself ‘People in this city can _do_ that?’ I was so confused by it, you had to physically turn my head away from them.”

“I was afraid you were gonna leave me for a couple of dick sock wearin’ weirdos!”

“Now why on earth would I do that? Just what could possibly be more alluring than a handsome cowboy?” Hanzo leaned in and gave Jesse a kiss, resting his hand on his huge belly. “Especially one who kisses like you.”

Jesse blushed deeply and smiled that beautiful smile which always turned Hanzo into putty in his hands. He placed a hand over the one his lover had on his stuffed womb and guided it to a different spot. “Here, feel right here. Feel how hard they’re kickin’?”

“I do. They’re already so strong. They’re so talented.”

“They’re all riled up cuz my heart’s beatin’ so fast. You’ve got that effect on me, y’know.”

“I’m glad to know that even after all this time, I can still make you blush like a little schoolboy.”

Jesse chuckled. “And I’m glad to know that I can still turn you into a lil puppy dog with just a smile.” He grunted as he felt a strong kick to his ribs. “Oof, these two are excited today. I think they want kisses from their daddy too. Why don’t you give ‘em some before they kick their way right outta me?”

Hanzo nodded and removed the cup sitting atop Jesse’s bump, then knelt down before his lover’s tummy to address his unborn children. “I’m sorry, babies. I didn’t mean to make you jealous. Allow me to make it up to you.” He leaned over and lavished kiss after kiss upon Jesse’s belly, making his lover giggle. Looking up to his darling’s smiling face, Hanzo knew this would be a perfect moment to pop the question.

“Careful, you’re gonna smudge the paint!” Jesse laughed. However, at that moment, his belly was squeezed by another contraction, and he had to stifle his gasp of pain down to a tiny squeak.

And of course, Hanzo noticed it, face-to-belly as he was. He looked up to Jesse with surprise. “Jesse? What was that?” He asked, voice naturally tinged with worry.

“Just gettin’ a lil cramped.” The pregnant man replied with what he hoped was a convincing laugh. “Guess we’ve been sittin’ under this tree for a while, huh?”

Hanzo nodded and stood to his feet. “Of course. Come on, let’s stretch our legs a bit.” Well, so much for getting the ring out now. But that was okay. There was more of the day yet to be had. Surely another chance would present itself later on.

Meanwhile, Jesse was beginning to become just a bit worried. These braxton-hicks were beginning to be a real nuisance, and they were only hurting more and more. Once he was on his feet and waddling beside Hanzo, he stroked his squirming womb. _Be patient, babies,_ Jesse thought to himself, _today is NOT the day to come out. I know you’re outta space in there, but that’s no excuse to ruin daddy’s day._

Ana came up to the pair with a look of urgency on her face. “Jesse, I’ve been looking for you. Listen, I know you haven’t done any volunteering since you got pregnant, but would you mind helping us at the tent for a while? Liao  had to leave early, and now we don’t have any trans people to answer any transgender-related questions someone might have about Overwatch. I wouldn’t ask if we didn’t need you, but if you can’t or don’t want to do it, we’ll find someone else.”

Jesse looked to Hanzo, and Hanzo looked back to Jesse. “What do you think, babe?” The pregnant man asked.

“Well, the tent has a fan, doesn’t it? And there are water bottles in the cooler, so we won’t have to worry about you dehydrating for a while. And it would be better for you to sit in an actual chair than on the ground, I imagine.”

“I think it’d be nice to help out the folks that let us meet in the first place.” Jesse said. He turned to Ana and nodded. “Sure, I’ll help out.”

Ana breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness. Alright, let’s get back to the tent before we’re missed.”

Overwatch’s tent wasn’t anything special. A couple of tables with pamphlets about the various groups and services, flyers, and some free swag. Hanzo helped Jesse lower himself into a folding chair behind one of the tables, and sat in a chair beside him. He angled the fan to keep his pregnant lover nice and cool, and handed him an ice-cold water, which he held to his forehead. “Hoo, that feels nice.” Jesse said, rubbing his belly.

“Hmm, you still look hot. Would you like me to get you an ice cream?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse immediately perked up at the mention of a frozen treat. “Oh hell yes! Could you get me a cookies and cream sundae with lots of hot fudge and peanut butter sauce and sprinkles and whipped cream?”

Hanzo laughed at his lover’s request. “I don’t know if any of the trucks here are that well-stocked, but I’ll see what I can do. You just sit here and keep cool.” He stood up, gave Jesse a kiss and a few belly pats, and walked away. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Shortly after Hanzo left, a young dark-skinned man came up to the tent, dressed in a Daft Punk tank top and jean shorts with dreadlocks down to his waist. “Hi. I’ve seen you around the parade, and, uh, I’ve got a couple of questions about your organization.”

Jesse smiled and nodded to the young man. “Sure, ask a-” He stuttered as another contraction chose that moment to assault him, squeezing around his tummy and causing him to grip his chair tightly to try and keep himself grounded enough to answer this man’s question. Braxton-hicks weren’t about to stop him from helping someone; not today, not ever. “A-Ask away.” Jesse said with the best smile he could muster.

“Well, what’s your main goal? What’s Overwatch’s bread and butter?”

“Thaaaaaaaat’s simple,” Jesse said, drawing out the word to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts away from the distraction of his contraction, “For the most part, Over… Overwatch is about helpin’ folks c-connect with the rest of the queer community. It’s easy to feel is-isolated when you’re LGBT, a-and we wanna help folks f-find their kin and show ‘em that they’re not alone. I-It’s easier to be happy when you’re part of a sense of comm… Uh, community. We have social events all the time, and if you follow us on… on our social media accounts or sign up for our newsletter, y-you can find out what events are comin’ up. Sometimes i-it’s somethin’ simple like a barbeque, and sooooometimes we go on day trips.” Jesse said with the best smile he could muster.

“What’s it like for trans people? There’s not any kinda casual transphobia, is there?”

The pregnant man shook his head and took a deep breath, in part to ride out the contraction. “No sir. Overwatch has a zero-tolerance policy… Uh, a zero-tolerance policy on transphobia or anything of th-the sort.” Jesse took another deep breath. “I-I-If anyone purposely misgenders you, or deadnames you, or any kinda transphobia at all, you just…” Jesse was gripping his chair so hard his knuckles were turning white. The kicks and rolls of the twins weren’t helping with the discomfort, and were in fact only exacerbating the issue. “Y-You just tell somebody, and the issue’ll get resolved. Community, solidarity, a-and allyship are some of the most important things to us, and we don’t allow any inter-community s-squabbles.”

“That’s good to hear. Do you guys have anything specifically for trans people?”

“Th-There’s a transgender group that meeeeeets on Saturdays, that goes over… That goes over, uh…” Jesse could feel his belly tightening by the second, or so it felt. That vice around his womb was becoming more and more aggressive each time it decided to assault him.

The young man looked confused and slightly worried. “Hey, are you alright?”

Jesse gulped and nodded, then took a few deep breaths. Thankfully, _thankfully,_ the contraction ended, and he could think straight again. He looked back to his guest with a smile. “Sorry about that. I’ve got pregnancy brain, y’know? Anyway, our trans group offers support and assistance of all kinds, and even goes over trans history. Whether you’re lookin’ for some help findin’ a trans-friendly endocrinologist, a plastic surgeon, some help changin’ your legal documents, or you’re just lookin’ to meet more folks like yourself or vent about your experiences, we’ve got you covered.”

“Cool, cool. One last question, you don’t have to be a certain age to participate in events or whatever, do you?”

“Well, we have two different groups that are segregated by age, yes. The first group is for young people, up to age twenty-one. Everyone older than that goes into the adult group. We’ve got folks of varying ages in the adult group, from people in their fifties to people in their twenties.”

“Alright, that sounds cool.” The young man took a pamphlet and began looking it over. “Uh, one last question. Is it okay if I get a picture with you?” He blushed a bit and looked down to the ground. “It’s nice to see a trans man who’s actually proud of being pregnant. It makes me feel like… Like maybe I’m not crazy for maybe wanting to get pregnant and have kids of my own someday.”

Jesse smiled. “It feels like since you’re livin’ as a man, you’re not supposed to want somethin’ that’s thought of as so quintessentially feminine, right? Especially since you used to be seen as a girl. It feels like, if anythin’, you should be against such an idea.”

The young man rapidly nodded his head. “That’s exactly it! It’s like, pregnancy is the ultimate womanly thing, right? So if I wanted to get pregnant, then I’m not manly enough. I’m not a _real_ man. But like, I still have my… My ‘bits’, so why shouldn’t I use them if I want? And who doesn’t want a happy family someday? But it feels like I have to choose between having a family and being a man, you know? And not only that, but so many people think that the very idea of a pregnant man is unnatural and gross, so it’s like...”

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Lúcio. My name’s Lúcio.”

“Well my name’s Jesse, and you listen to me and you remember this, Lúcio: There ain’t a damn thing wrong with wantin’ to make use of what you were born with. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, as they say. And ‘my body, my choice’ doesn’t just apply to cisgender women. It applies to us trans folks too. If there’s somethin’ you wanna do, then by God, you do it. A pregnant man ain’t gross, and if someone says it is, that’s their problem, not yours. Especially if havin’ a baby makes you happy.”

Lúcio seemed to greatly appreciate Jesse’s words, and even looked as though he might be tearing up slightly. “Thanks. I needed to hear that. It’s been… Rough lately.”

“We all go through that low point before we hit our highs. Someday, though, I promise you you’re gonna get to a place where you’ll be happy with your body. Now how about that picture you wanted? You’re gonna have to come around the table to get it though; gravity ain’t really my friend these days.”

Lúcio nodded and hurried around the table, then fished out his phone and bent beside Jesse in his chair to get them both in the shot. “Smile!” Jesse gave the best smile he could, and when the phone was away, he was treated to a hug from his new friend. “Will I see you around at Overwatch if I go?”

“Well, I’m probably not gonna be around for a while, for obvious reasons,” Jesse said as he patted his belly, “But there are lots of other good people there that I’m certain would love to be your friend.” He looked to Lúcio and gave a cheeky grin. “As a matter of fact, I met my boyfriend and the father of my babies at Overwatch, so who knows who you might meet.”

“Really?” Lúcio asked, looking hopeful.

“Of course. I’d say the proof’s right here.” He chuckled, drumming on his tummy. “I do plan on returning eventually, though, and when I do, I’d like to see you there and find out that you’ve made some friends.” He gave a small yelp as he felt a strong kick, then laughed as he rubbed his belly. “The babies want you to make some friends too! Think you could do that for us?”

Lúcio nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Or at least, I can try.” He reached out and shook Jesse’s hand. “Thanks for talking with me.”

“Always a pleasure. Now you get out there and make some friends, kid. And remember what I said.”

“I will!” Lúcio gave Jesse a wave as he walked off, and seemed to have a spring in his step as he did so, looking at his pamphlet as he left.

Hanzo passed by Lúcio as he returned to the tent, holding a sundae. “I couldn’t get cookies and cream, so I hope you’re fine with vanilla. Everything else is there, though.” He said as he passed the treat to his lover.

“Thanks, Babe.” Jesse said as he took his ice cream, already drooling over it.

“I see you made a new friend.”

Jesse nodded and swallowed a hearty spoonful. “Yep. Good kid, just needed some reassurance from someone who’s been doin’ this whole transgender thing longer than him. I hope he’ll find what he needs with Overwatch. I’d like to see him there once we go back after the kids are born.”

“Well, if you speak so highly of him, then I’d like to see him there too.”

The two lovers spent several hours helping out Overwatch before traffic to the tent started slowing, and Gabe thanked them for the help and insisted that they return to enjoying the parade. Even though the tent was seeing a few staff members off to give speeches on the stage a little later, Jesse and Hanzo had given enough of their time, and deserved to get back to enjoying themselves. So, as the sun was beginning to set, the pair decided it was time they took a ride on the ferris wheel. The line had shortened considerably, and what better way to close out such a fun day than a lovely ferris wheel ride?

Unfortunately for Jesse, his contractions were coming faster and stronger as the day wore on, and it was becoming harder and harder for him to hide them. As they were standing in line for the wheel, Jesse was assaulted by yet another contraction, and he buried his hands in the pockets of his shorts, squeezing the fabric as hard as he could to vent out his pain instead of making any noise. His back was hurting like a bitch, his feet were swollen, and he was a sweaty, sweaty mess. To top things off, it felt like the twins were actively trying to kick their way out of Jesse’s womb, and his belly wouldn’t stay still for anything, filled with activity as it was.

“Calm down in there.” Jesse said to his belly. It was finally time for him and Hanzo to get on the ride, and he needed help settling himself in his seat. The bar of the chair squished against his belly in the most uncomfortable way, but at least the metal felt cool, and he gripped it tightly as yet _another_ contraction held him.

“Jesse, are you alright?” Hanzo asked, putting a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “You look ungodly uncomfortable.”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah, i-it’s just the bar against my belly. And the kids throwin’ a riot in my tummy. And the heat. Lord, is it hot.” He panted, fanning himself with his hand. The contractions certainly didn’t help with the whole heat issue either.

“My poor baby,” Hanzo said, taking Jesse’s hand. The pregnant man had to fight the urge to squeeze it as his contraction raged on. “Once this ride is done, let’s get you a nice, cold milkshake.”

“As nice as that sounds, these two are on the mother of all sugar rushes, and I don’t think they need any more sugar.”

“Some nice cold water, then.”

The ferris wheel moved up, up, up, and all too soon, Jesse and Hanzo were at the top of the ride, staring out at the sunset. Hanzo sighed happily and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. The view was wonderful. Between the festivities below them and the sunset over the town before them, the moment was perfect. Now would be a good time to pull out the ring and pop the question.

As Hanzo reached for his pocket, however, his thoughts were pulled by the sound of cheering, and he looked down and saw the stage, and the crowd cheering for the person speaking. Of course, the stage! It would be the perfect place to propose! Hanzo could profess his love for Jesse in front of a hundred people, and he already knew he would accept the ring. It was so obvious, how had he missed it this whole time? If he could just get himself and Jesse onto the stage…

Hanzo pulled out his phone instead of the ring. Overwatch would be getting a moment to speak soon, and it would be his best chance to make it happen. He began hammering out a text to Jack, but then rethought it and deleted what he had typed. He would likely get better results with Gabe. Gabe had more soft spots than Jack.

[Gabe, need your help. Can Jesse and I get on stage? We have some things to say]

[I shouldn’t, but u 2 helped out a lot 2day. Ill find a way to squeeze u in]

[Thanks Gabe, you’re a lifesaver. We’ll be over once we’re done on the ferris wheel]

[We r on in abt 20 min jsyk]

[Plenty of time]

While Hanzo texted, Jesse was sweating and gripped the handle of the safety bar harder than he’d ever gripped anything in his life. Forget a vice, his womb was being crushed by some kind of hydraulic press. He let slip a tiny whimper of pain, and Hanzo quickly turned his head from his phone to Jesse. “Jesse? Are you okay?”

The pregnant man nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Like I said, the kids are on a sugar rush, and it’s startin’ to hurt how much they’re movin’.”

Jesse’s contraction ended right then, thankfully, but the twins were still riled up, and as if to corroborate their father’s lie, gave a grand, massive shift that made him grunt and further pressed his belly against the metal bar. “My goodness. They really have had too much sugar.” He reached over and rubbed Jesse’s belly, which was, much to Jesse’s discomfort, rather sweaty. Hanzo had sprung for only the best paint, though, and his flag was remaining intact despite the sweat. “You two calm down in there. No making trouble for your father, or you’ll be put in time out as soon as you come out.” He chuckled. “By the way, Gabe said we can go onto the stage and say a few words once Overwatch gets its time to speak. Sound good?”

Jesse nodded. What was a little more time to help out people around him? “Sure, I’d love to. Let’s just hope I don’t pop before then.” Gulping, Jesse gave an awkward chuckle. “Say, shouldn’t we have been movin’ by now?” He looked over the side of the ride, and saw the operator’s scrambling about on the ground. “Oh no, I think we’re stuck! Dammit all to hell!”

Hanzo looked down and was dismayed to find his lover was right. “Hey!” He called to the people below. “Get us down! There’s a pregnant person up here!”

Someone down below brought out a megaphone and began addressing everyone stuck on the ferris wheel. “ATTENTION FERRIS WHEEL RIDERS. DO NOT PANIC. WE WILL HAVE YOU DOWN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.”

“‘Inconvenience’? What exactly is strandin’ a pregnant fella on a ferris wheel? An inconvenience. Hmph.” Jesse crossed his arms over his belly, fuming.

“Well, at least we have this lovely sunset.” Hanzo said. Not that he was generally the sort to look on the bright side, but he couldn’t have his man feeling so uncomfortable without at least trying to cheer him up. He put his arm around Jesse’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “We’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

Of course, Hanzo was worrying that by the time he and Jesse were freed from the ferris wheel, he would miss his opportunity to take him onto the stage and propose. Would an opportunity as perfect as that show itself again? It was getting late in the day; if this didn’t work out, then just what would Hanzo have to settle for? He began wracking his brain for ideas. Maybe he could propose after they got home? They could take a nice relaxing bath together, and while they were snuggling in bed, he could pull out the ring. Or maybe he could take Jesse out for dinner and propose there? But where would they be able to eat dressed as they were? Should Hanzo propose now on the ferris wheel before this opportunity passed him by?

Meanwhile, Jesse had come to the conclusion that Dante Alighieri had omitted a level of hell while writing the Divine Comedy. That level of hell being “trapped-on-a-ferris-wheel-while-experiencing-painful-contractions-and-trying-to-hide- it-from-your-boyfriend-sitting-right-next-to-you”. They were coming faster and feeling ever more painful. The metal bar confining his belly was nothing compared to the pain Jesse had to hide. He was taking deep breaths to try and keep from crying out, and he was sweating like a disgusting slob, or so he felt. He was gripping his thighs hard enough to leave marks from his finger nails, and his lower back was killing him. He was hot, so unbearably hot. All Jesse wanted right now was some water. Ice cold water to cool him off. Maybe to splash on his face and body; try and get rid of some of the sweat.

Jesse’s eyes went wide and he reflexively brought his knees together, trying to close his legs as he felt one of the twins begin to slide down his birth canal. It was beginning to feel as though if he wasn’t careful, the baby could fall right out of him.

Okay, so _maybe_ it was time to consider the possibility that these weren’t braxton-hicks, and that Jesse was actually in labor.

But how to tell Hanzo without him freaking out?

As he contemplated this issue, the need to push along with his contractions was building, but Jesse was fighting it and trying to keep his baby from further downward movement. Suddenly, the ferris wheel lurched to life, and in his surprise, Jesse accidentally pushed just a little bit, sending his baby further down the birth canal.

“Finally, we can get down from here.” Hanzo grunted. “Who’s the company that made this ferris wheel? They’re getting a choice call from me later.”

“You do that, hon.” Jesse said, trying to focus on his breathing and keeping his baby still. It had been fifteen minutes since they’d gotten stuck, but at least he’d be free from this mechanical nightmare soon, he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Jesse wasn’t that lucky. The passengers before himself and Hanzo had to disembark before he could do the same, and it seemed like there were a dozen of them. At least no one else was getting on the ride in the wake of its malfunction, so the process was going _little_ bit faster. Just not fast enough for someone in so much pain and discomfort.

By the time they finally were freed of the ferris wheel, it had been over twenty minutes since they were stuck, and the lovers would have to book it if they were to get to the stage before Overwatch’s time was up. Unfortunately, Jesse was moving slower than his usual sluggish speed with a baby as low in his pelvis as it was. “Jesse, is it just me or is your belly lower than it was earlier?” Hanzo asked.

“Baby’s just settled in a weird position, that’s all.” Jesse insisted, waddling behind Hanzo as fast as he could.

Normally Hanzo would probe a bit further, but time was of the essence right now, so he would just have to take his word for it. By the time they arrived, Jack and Gabe were in front of the crowd speaking, with Ana behind the curtain. “You’re late.” The elder woman said to the pair. “Fortunately for you, Gabe fudged his speech a bit to buy you some time.”

“I’ll be sure to thank him later.” Jesse panted, gripping his bump. As soon as he and Hanzo were done, he would tell him he was in labor. He was in too much pain to keep this up much longer.

Ana signalled to the men onstage, and Gabe addressed the crowd once more. “Alright, Overwatch has two more men who’d like to say a few words, and after that we’ll let you all get back to partying.”

Hanzo and Ana had to support Jesse’s back to keep him from falling backwards off the stairs, and Jesse was greatly struggling to climb them without the first twin falling out, or so it felt. Even when he was up, Hanzo managed to make it out before him, since his waddle was more pronounced and awkward than ever before. Jesse was handed a mic, and he stood beside his lover as Jack and Gabe stood off to the side. The pregnant man looked out over the crowd, and spotted Lúcio frantically waving at him, with a large smile on his face. Jesse smiled and nodded to him. All he had to do was keep this short and hope that Hanzo did the same, and then he could alert his partner to his labor and get to the hospital.

“Howdy, y’all,” Jesse said into his mic. “As you can see, I’m not exactly in any shape to stay up here too long, so I’ll keep this brief. Us transgender folks, we have to put up with a lot of garbage. Between bein’ denied medical care and discriminated against at work, to bein’ made to second-guess ourselves by society, it can feel like we just ain’t allowed to be happy.” His breath hitched as another contraction hit. This was the worst one yet, and Jesse massaged his bump with one hand in hopes of assuaging the pain at least a little bit. But he wasn’t going to let this stop him. He just had to force it out. Just force out the words, and get off the stage. “But I’m here to say, that couldn’t be less true. I’m livin’ proof of it! Whatever it is you might face, never let it stop you! Whether it’s from a doctor, a landlord, an employer, a legislator, or even your own family, never stop demandin’ better! Because you DESERVE to be happy!” A brief pause to let the audience cheer, and to take a few deep breaths, and Jesse continued. “Earlier today, a young man confessed that society’s views on men and what trans men were supposed to want made him feel like he wasn’t valid because he might one day want kids of his own, the way I’m havin’ mine,” He saw Lúcio’s face light up in the crowd as he recalled their little talk. “But let me tell y’all right now, there’s nothin’ wrong with such a desire! It’s nobody’s place to make you feel like you’re less than what you are because of what makes you happy! So you go forward, you demand better from the world, and you do what’s gonna make you happy! Because as hard and painful as it can sometimes be to be transgender, as long as you’re true to yourself, and you don’t let NOBODY decide what you should want or what’s best for you, you’ll reach a day where you’re glad to be you, and you wouldn’t wanna be anyone else for anythin’ in the world!”

The crowd cheered, and Jesse could feel that he was done speaking. He couldn’t force his words any longer. Time to pass it off tho Hanzo. “And now,” He panted, “I’m gonna pass it over… To Hanzo right here next to me.”

Hanzo smiled at Jesse and nodded. Then he turned and faced the people before him. “My friend Jesse is right in all that he says. He is a smart, passionate, driven man who cares for his community and always jumps at the chance to help others.” He turned and looked directly at his lover. “He is, without a doubt, the best man I know. He’s helped so many people, including me. Every day of my life, he inspires me to be the best version of myself; to be thoughtful and see the world around me in new ways. I would be lost without him. I’ll say it again, he’s the best man I know, and every day that I get to see his face, I wonder what I did to deserve the love of someone so wonderful. Someone who makes my life a magical adventure. That’s why…” Hanzo got down on one knee before Jesse, whose eyes went wide as he clapped a hand over his mouth and dropped his mic, and he pulled out the little velvet box and opened it to show the ring. The crowd began cheering. “I can’t imagine the rest of my life without him. Jesse McCree, I love you more than words could possibly convey. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and let ME make YOU the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”

Jesse quickly nodded, tears in his eyes. “Of course I will!” The cheers of the crowd were almost deafening as Hanzo slid the ring onto his finger, and he felt his face begin to ache as he smiled the greatest smile of his life. An expression which Hanzo mirrored. He stood to his feet and pulled Jesse close, pressing his belly against him as kissing him with all the passion he could muster.

It only lasted a few second, however, when Jesse felt another contraction, and suddenly the entire world was in slow motion. He pulled away from Hanzo and gasped as he felt something inside of him pop, and felt a sudden rush of liquid down his legs. The crowd went silent. Hanzo was looking down at his new fiance’s feet, eyes wide and face covered in panic and worry. Jesse tried to look down to see the mess as well, but naturally he couldn’t see past his enormous belly. He could, however, feel that he was now standing in a small puddle. The couple looked up to each other slowly, both wearing the same facial expression.

That universal face which just screams “oh shit”.

Naturally, the world can’t stay in slow motion forever, and Jesse was quickly doubled over in pain when a contraction squeezed his womb tight; tighter than anything he’d ever felt before. His body was determined to get these babies out of him without any further delays. He clutched his belly and cried out in pain, unable to stop himself anymore.

“Call an ambulance!”

“Get him to a hospital!”

Hanzo pulled out his phone as quickly as he could, but Jesse grabbed his arm, stopping him from using it. “There’s no time! The kids are comin’ NOW!” As he gripped his belly and yelled, Gabe rushed over and took one of his arms along with Hanzo, and quickly ushered him off the stage. Getting the laboring man down the stairs was difficult with a baby so close to being born, and Jesse was terrified of the idea that he might begin crowning on the way down. It wasn’t many steps, but to someone laboring so heavily, they might as well have been an infinite staircase.

By the time Jesse reached the bottom, a few people from the medical tent arrived to carry him away on a stretcher. Next thing he knew, Jesse was laid up on a cot in the aforementioned tent, Hanzo gripping his hand while a few of the medics there began looking through their supplies to see if they had anything to assist in childbirth, and the remaining personnel were keeping back the people trying to peer into the tent with the man whose water had broken in front of a hundred people.

“Alright, move aside, move aside!” Ana barged her way into the tent, and looked right at Jesse.

“Ma’am, you can’t be in here! We-”

“N-No, it’s okay!” Jesse panted. “I know her!”

“And I know how to deliver babies, too! I can’t imagine any of you were brought here today because you specialize in it.”

One of the medics approached Ana, evidently intimidated by her sudden assume of command. “Ma’am, if you want to be here for him, it’s fine as long as he says so, but you can’t just-”

“Shut it; we’ve got work to do! Now, get his pants off while I disinfect my hands.” While Ana poured some alcohol onto her hands, one of the medics removed Jesse’s shorts and boxers. The elder stepped over and parted Jesse’s legs. “Okay, now let’s see how dilated- Merciful Allah, forget dilation, this baby’s practically crowning!”

While Ana delegated to the medics, none of whom had any particular experience with child delivery, Jesse sniffled and cried out in pain as Hanzo squeezed his hand, frowning. “Jesse, have you been in labor this entire day?!”

“I thought they were braxton-hicks!” Jesse cried.

“Oh really? You thought they were braxton-hicks for _twelve hours_?!”

“I thought they were braxton-hicks! I didn’t wanna worry you or ruin our day over some braxton-hicks!”

“You didn’t want to worry me? Look where we are, Jesse! Instead of a hospital where the three of you will be safe and cared for, our children are about to be born in a medical tent in the park with a crowd of strangers trying to look in on us!”

Jesse whimpered and burst out sobbing, both because of a contraction and because he’d angered Hanzo. “I’m sorry, Hanzo! I thought they were braxton-hicks!”

Hanzo was given pause as he saw his new fiance cry. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Their children were about to be born! Jesse had certainly done something stupid, but he seemed to be beating himself up for it enough for the both of them. Not only that, but here he was in the throes of labor without any painkillers, covered in sweat and wracked in a pain Hanzo would never be able to understand. He could put his anger aside. “Jesse, please don’t cry. I’m sorry I yelled. This is supposed to be a happy time for us! Please don’t cry, my love. Just hold my hand, and squeeze it as hard as you need to.” Hanzo leaned down and kissed Jesse’s forehead, stroking his hair. Jesse gulped and nodded, looking up to his lover. “I love you, Jesse. So much more than I could ever say.”

“I love you too, HanzooooOOOOO!” Jesse was interrupted mid-sentence by a contraction.

“Push now, Jesse! Push!” Ana said. “Where are the towels?!”

Gripping the side of the cot and squeezing Hanzo’s hand until both of their knuckles went white, Jesse pushed as hard as he could. His face went redder than it already was, and he screamed as he was consumed by a harsh, burning pain, like his lower body was on fire. “It hurts! It hurts so much!” He wailed.

“That’s the ring of fire, habibi. Just keep pushing until the contraction is done!” Ana briefly looked up to Hanzo. “Hanzo, the first baby is crowning. Do you want to come see?”

Hanzo gulped. He knew what that would look like, and he didn’t really want to see something so upsetting right now. “Uh, Jesse needs me. Just, uh, take a picture.”

Jesse collapsed back against Hanzo’s chest as his contraction ended, groaning and rubbing his belly where the second baby was kicking. “Calm down in there; daddy’s in enough pain as it is!” He whimpered.

“You’re already about halfway through with the head for baby number one. Goodness, this little one really wanted out. Just how long were you holding them in for, Jesse?”

“Is there any way you could just pull the baby out?” Jesse begged.

“I’m afraid not. You need to keep pushing with your contractions. Once you’re past the shoulders, the baby will just slide right out.” Ana looked up to Jesse and took the hand he had on his belly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Think you can do that?”

Jesse gulped and nodded, sucking in a deep, shaking breath before another contraction hit, and he began pushing once more. “Breathe, breathe, in and out, in and out… Jesse, you’re doing so well.” Hanzo cooed. He was slightly afraid there might be some permanent damage from how hard Jesse was squeezing his hand, but that didn’t matter. When the contraction ended and his fiance slumped back against him, Hanzo wiped his forehead of its sweat. “I’m so, so proud of you.” He said softly into his ear, kissing his temple.

“Ana?” Jesse groaned.

“The head is almost out. With how quickly this one is coming, one or two more big pushes should get it out. Think you can do that for me?”

Sighing and panting, Jesse looked over to Hanzo, his eyes red from tears and fatigue. “Hanzo, I’m so thirsty. And I’m so hot. Could you get me some water? And some ice?”

Hanzo nodded rapidly. “Of course. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He quickly kissed his lover, then hurried out of the tent. Of course, he was met with a small crowd of people. Thankfully it seemed to have thinned out some from before when Jesse was first brought to the medical tent, but it was still more people hanging around this private moment than he would have liked. And they were all looking directly at him. He looked over his shoulder quickly when he heard Jesse cry out from another contraction, then looked back to the gathering of strangers with a look of pleading. “I need water! And ice!”

“Water and ice! We need water and ice!”

“Raid the food trucks!”

Several people ran off toward the food vendors, and Hanzo along with them. He didn’t know where to look, though. Water was easy enough to find, but who would have a bag of ice for him? He dashed to the first food truck he saw, and pushed past the line. “Do you have a bag of ice?”

“Sir, I’d be happy to serve you, but you need to wait in line.”

“It’s an emergency! My boyfriend is in labor, and I need ice! Can you at least give me water?!”

“I’m sorry sir, but we don’t have any bagged ice.”

“What about water?! Do you at least have water?!”

“Water is $5. You have to pay, sir.”

“Did you not hear me say it’s an emergency?!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but my boss-”

Hanzo let out a cry of frustration and ran from the food truck right to the next vendor over, where he had the same amount of luck. Suddenly, he heard a sharp whistle and whipped his head around. There was Lúcio, waving him over. “Hey, guy who’s about to be a dad! We got your stuff!”

Breathing a brief sigh of relief, Hanzo followed these kind strangers back to the medical tent, seeing that Fareeha was there and had a gallon jug of water and a bag of ice for him. “Sorry I’m late! As soon as I heard, I figured you’d be needing this!”

“Thank you, Fareeha, thank you all so much.” He said as he took the items offered. He dashed back into the tent and saw that his first child was almost past the shoulders.

“Just in time, Hanzo. Number one is almost here.” Ana said, not looking away.

Jesse’s face was worryingly red as it was contorted into a mask of excruciating pain. Sweat was practically pouring off of him, and he was gripping the cot so hard, the sheets were beginning to tear. Someone had set up a fan beside him, but it wasn’t doing much in this dreadful heat. With no further time to lose, Hanzo hurried to Jesse’s side, wiping away his sweat and bringing the jug of water to his lips just as the contraction ended. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Jesse. Drink as much as you need. Just replenish your fluids.” As soon as the laboring man was finished drinking, Hanzo placed the water aside and ripped open the bag of ice, taking a few chips and wrapping them in a cloth before holding them against Jesse’s forehead.

Jesse closed his eyes and let out a brief sigh of relief. Surely some of the only relief he’d felt through this entire ordeal. “The baby feels so big, Hanzo.” He whimpered. “I dunno if I can do this one more time.”

Hanzo leaned down and kissed Jesse. “You can absolutely do this. The first baby is already almost here. They came so quickly; I’m sure the other will arrive just as fast. You’re the strongest man I know, and if anyone could do this, it’s you.”

Taking a deep breath, Jesse nodded and bared down as another contraction hit. “Last push, Jesse! Last push and the first one is out!” Ana shouted. “You’re so close; the baby is almost here!”

Jesse screamed in pain as the shoulders slipped out. And as baby number one made their way out, he could feel baby two making their own journey down the birth canal, hot on their sibling’s heels. “Oh God, it feels like number two doesn’t wanna give me a break.” He groaned as he rubbed his belly. “It’s just gonna be one after the other!”

“Baby number two can wait a moment, because here’s number one!” Ana said cheerfully with a great, wide smile. The shrill crying of a newborn rang out, and Ana proudly held up a darling little infant. “It’s a girl!”

Jesse smiled as tears of joy ran down his face. He squeezed Hanzo’s hand in delight. “A girl. A lil baby girl!”

Delighted beyond description, Hanzo kissed Jesse passionately. “She’s so beautiful, Jesse! You did it!”

Ana quickly cut the umbilical cord and swaddled the newborn before handing her off to her father. “Hi, cutie.” Jesse panted. “Y’know, I remember sayin’ that today wouldn’t be a good day to come. But I made the parade sound like so much fun, you just couldn’t resist, huh?” He gently stroked her head, taking her in. She had dark, tanned skin, just like Jesse’s, and a mop of dark brown hair.

“An impatient little rascal before she was even born.” Hanzo gently chuckled. “She’s going to be a handful; I can already tell. At least she’s cute like her daddy.”

Jesse’s smile was quickly replaced by an expression of anguish as another contraction hit him. “And here comes handful number two!” He cried. He could feel the twin quickly making its way out, evidently intent on making better time than their sister.

“Push, push, breathe, just like that, Jesse. You’re doing a wonderful job. The baby’s already crowning.” Ana said. “Thank goodness it’s in a good position; we didn’t even have any time to check. Looks like number one cleared the way for number two nicely.”

A medic came to Jesse to take the baby once the contraction ended, but Jesse held his newborn away, refusing to hand her over. “Over my dead body!” He growled.

“Sir, we need to make sure she isn’t in need of any special care.” The medic gently explained.

“Y’all don’t even know what you’re doin’ anyway!”

Hanzo gave Jesse a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jesse. They may not be specialists, but they know more than we do.”

Holding his baby tight, Jesse eventually sighed and reluctantly handed over his baby. “If I find so much as a hair on her head outta place…” He groaned and clutched his belly as another contraction hit. “I’m gonna… Aw hell, Hanzo, make the threat for me; I can’t think!”

“He’s going to thank you for looking after our child and doing your best.” Hanzo said, taking Jesse’s hand into his own.

“Not what I was gonna say!” Jesse grunted through gritted teeth.

“Forget about threats, just keep pushing!” Ana said. “The head is just past halfway now! My word, these two really wanted out.”

In the distance, the sound of an ambulance’s sirens was heard growing closer and closer until it was practically right next to the tent. Paramedics charged in, stretcher in hand. “We got a call about someone in labor. Is this him?”

“No, I shoved a baby in me for shits and giggles!” Jesse screamed before laying back on the cot, his contraction over.

“Please excuse his anger,” Hanzo said, holding more ice to Jesse’s head, “He’s had a very long day.”

“How quickly can you get him to the hospital?” Ana asked, turning away for a split second.

“We can’t move him like this.” The paramedic said. “We’ll have to get him on the stretcher after the baby’s out.”

“No, y’all get me to the hospital NOW!” Jesse cried.

“Jesse, take a deep breath.” Ana said. “Forget about everything that isn’t pushing and breathing.”

“But… But they can move me if they’re just real careful, right?” He whimpered.

“I’m sorry, sir. You’re just too far along.”

Hanzo leaned down next to Jesse and spoke softly to him. “Jesse, listen to Ana. Close your eyes,” He gently brushed his hand over his partner’s eyes, closing them, “And picture our baby. Focus on that. Ignore everyone else in here. Just focus on that image of our baby in your arms. Both of the twins together, in your arms, looking up at you with those eyes full of love that only babies can have. Can you picture it?”

Jesse nodded and gulped.

“Then focus on that. Chase it.”

Groaning, Jesse gripped his belly as another contraction ripped through him. “Okay, we’re almost at the shoulders! Big push, habibi!” Ana cried.

“ _Make it happen, Jesse_.”

The pregnant man sucked in a deep breath and screamed as he gave the biggest push he could manage. His face went redder than Hanzo knew was possible, and Jesse’s throat went raw as he screamed. But it worked, and another cry rang out, then Ana held up another newborn. “You did it, Jesse! You’re all done! It’s a boy!”

Hanzo smiled and squeezed his fiance tightly. “A girl and a boy! Jesse, you did it! Our two beautiful children! Jesse, I’m so proud of you!”

Tears were streaming down Jesse’s face, though this time they were tears of joy. The cord was cut, the infant swaddled, and soon he was holding his new son. “My boy. My sweet lil boy.” He sniffled. His son seemed to take after his daughter, and he too had tanned skin and dark brown hair. He hugged his new child closely, kissing his head.

“We’ll take it from here.” The paramedic said.

With both twins in his arms, Jesse was transferred onto a stretcher and moved to the ambulance, Hanzo by his side. As he was wheeled out of the tent and loaded up into the ambulance, the small crowd of people applauded and waved to him, taking pictures as he moved past. Jesse caught Lúcio in the crowd, standing next to a cheering Fareeha, a clapping Jack and Gabe, tearing up as he clapped. Jesse gave him a small wink, and soon he and his family were off to the hospital.

* * *

 

Jesse had been in the hospital for a day, resting and recovering from the ordeal that was childbirth, with flowers, cards, and balloons with words of congratulations surrounding him. He was holding his twins in his arms, laying back in bed, eyes closed and smiling happily as his children nursed from him. Hanzo, meanwhile, was snapping as many pictures as he could, wanting to document each and every moment of his new children’s lives.

“You have no idea how relieved I am that there were no complications.” Jesse said.

“I know what you mean. I was absolutely _terrified_ that something was going to go wrong.” Hanzo put his camera aside and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully leaning in and giving Jesse a kiss. “But all’s well that ends well. The babies are here, they’re happy and healthy, and you look more handsome than ever with that ring on your finger.”

Jesse grinned and opened his eyes. “Time to start plannin’ the wedding. We’ve already got our ring boy and flower girl all picked out, too!”

“A cuter pair there will never be.” Hanzo chuckled, giving Jesse another kiss.

The moment was interrupted, however, when the door swung open and in walked Genji, with two stuffed animals in hand. “There they are! There are Uncle Genji’s little cuties!”

His smile turning into a deep scowl, Hanzo rose form the bed and marched to his brother. “And where were you yesterday? Hm? Where were you when your ‘little cuties’ were on their way into the world?”

Genji pursed his lips. “I met a cute guy and we left to hit up happy hour. Get off my back.” He stepped around his elder sibling and left his gifts on the foot of Jesse’s bed. “It’s not like you even called me before they were born. I didn’t find out until you two were already in the ambulance.”

“Fareeha was there for us, you know. She HELPED.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not my fault if she didn’t get laid last night.” Genji shrugged. Before Hanzo could lose his cool, he whipped out his cell phone. “Anyway, guess what? You guys have gone viral!”

Hanzo’s rage subsided and turned into surprise, his eyebrows raising. “What? Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously! People were live-tweeting the whole thing, some were recording, and now Twitter’s in love with you two! Well, you four now. Hashtag gaybies!”

“Huh. Well ain’t that somethin’.” Jesse chuckled.

“A couple of reporters found Ana, who shunted them onto me, and they want statements from you guys. As a matter of fact, they’re in the lobby of the hospital now, and they said they’d pay me if I got you guys to speak to them. Sooo if you could do that, that’d be great.”

Hanzo crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

“I’ll spend the money on the kids! I’ll get them nice toys! Promise!” Genji held up a hand as he vowed. “Scout’s honor!”

“Aw, what the hell, go get ‘em, Genji. One at a time, though.” Jesse said.

“What? Jesse, are you sure?” Hanzo asked as Genji whooped and ran off.

Jesse nodded confidently. “Hell yeah I’m sure. The reason I had that flag painted on my belly was so I could show people that a pregnant man is natural and beautiful, remember? Bein’ on the news is certainly a step up to that end.”

“Well, okay. If you’re sure.” Hanzo sat beside his lover and kissed him softly. “I guess we’ll have something interesting to show these two someday.” He brought their foreheads together and chuckled. “All I’d planned yesterday was to propose to you and have a nice day at the parade. I certainly wasn’t planning on guiding you through birth in a medical tent and becoming a viral sensation.”

“Me neither. Life’s a trip, huh?”

“Let’s see if we can’t get a few bucks out of these reporters too.” Hanzo hummed. “If they’re willing to pay Genji, then they should be willing to pay us for our fifteen minutes of fame.”

Jesse looked to Hanzo with a grin. “Maybe we could stretch out those fifteen minutes if we give a repeat performance next year.”

Hanzo burst out laughing despite himself. “Jesse, no!”

“Jesse yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> A "quick" oneshot I did to celebrate pride month! As usual, you can find me at wellroundedcowboy over on tumblr.


End file.
